Now gone
by Sanauria Maldhun
Summary: He was there... but now, leaving me in this dark world, he is gone...


**This is my first fanfic. Please, people, do not kill me if it turns out to be detestable. I am BEGGING you.**

**I do not own Naruto!**

She sat in that corner. The place where she could clear her mind, the place she could be herself. Her legs were drawn close to her chest, while she allowed her lifeless green eyes to only stare at her feet. The bruises clearly indicated that she went to the battleground. Her face was still filled with dirt, but she did not bother cleaning.

What was the use?

Her life was already shattered, like a glass thrown from height, into millions of pieces. Her life was already over. She was alive, but she could not feel anything. It was as if she was merely floating in this godforsaken world, being completely useless.

But there _was _something which she could feel. There were feelings of sadness, regret… _love_ which still lingered in her heart. These feelings took over her, as if trying to gnaw the edges of insanity.

She wanted to cry, yet the tears wouldn't fall, very well knowing that crying wouldn't bring him back to life.

_Him._

He was dead, dammit! He died trying to protect her. He died an honorable death.

She knew that very well, but her heart was not agreeing to it. There was _nothing_ 'honorable' about dying. _Nothing at all._

Her heart did a tiny summersault; she held her chest tightly, her eyes watering. She inhaled in slowly, trying her best not to cry. She slowly raised her hand, and held onto the blanket beside her, and quickly wrapped it around her.

A tear drop fell down, forcing itself through her eyes. Following it were many more.

She was crying, crying out tears filled with sadness.

If only… if only she were better. If only she were _stronger_. If only she did not allow him to make that stupid promise, that promise which had now killed him. The same promise she was looking forward for him to accomplish.

She gave a forced smile.

The promise to bring Sasuke back. Trust that blonde idiot to keep promises.

Sasuke was back, but she didn't care a bit for him. She despised him. She _despised_ the selfish power loving freak. She _despised _Sasuke. He killed the blonde. He was the one who killed _her_ best friends.

She looked up at the ceiling, and instantly the blondes' picture flashed in front of her eyes.

The cocky grin he gave, those blue, _blue_ eyeswhich always managed to envelop her tiny heart, his hair with which the wind always played with….those minute details now took over her, threatening to suffocate her.

"You idiot….."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura's eyes widened, as she saw Naruto in front of her, with Sasuke's katana through his stomach. Naruto coughed, spitting out blood._

_Sasuke's eyes flickered between Madara's and his. Naruto at that exact moment hit Sasuke with 'Rasengan', which resulted in Sasuke fainting. _

_A fragment of Madara's soul left Sasuke's body, making him powerless. Sasuke fell on the ground, but Sakura couldn't care less. He was least of her concerns. There was someone else more important to her._

_Naruto._

_She ran forward, taking short breaths. She rested his head on her lap, holding him lightly. Ignoring her own bleeding arm, she started healing his bruises, desperate to save his life. Naruto coughed out blood, and adjusted his eyes at Sakura's agonized face._

_She was crying. The same way she cried when Sasuke left. A part of Naruto was sad to see Sakura crying, while the other part was pretty happy to see Sakura crying for him. _

_Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He raised his hand towards Sakura's face, and placed it on her cheek. He ran his finger on her face, just to remove her frown. He tapped her forehead, and smiled. Sakura was so focused on getting him healed. Worried that she would run out of chakra, he said "Sakura… it's all right-"  
>"Shut up, you idiot!" Sakura screamed, earning a surprised look from Naruto "You idiot! Baka! Baka baka baka baka! Who the hell do you think you are? God! Well, here's news for you- you are NOT! THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME! THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME! SASUKE WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME, NOT YOU!" she was ready to say more. She could say more, but the smile which Naruto gave, stopped her to do so. That heart stopping smile…..<em>

_Naruto couldn't help but laugh, laugh at how Sakura was lecturing him like a small child.  
>"Heh…. Sakura, it's all right….. I did it for everyone's sake….." he grinned "What's wrong with you? I just saved the whole village, including you. Be happy"<em>

_Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. She sobbed "Under…. Normal circumstances I would be…. But now you are about to…"_

"_- die" Naruto finished for her "Meh, it doesn't feel bad. It hurts a lot, though" he simpered "so…" He looked at Sakura's worried face, and gave a small frown. He glanced down at Sakura's bleeding arm "Sakura! You are bleeding! Stop healing me-" he spurted out blood, regretting his sudden outburst._

"_Shut up! I've gotta save you first!"  
>Still finding it difficult to speak, he said "Stop! Don't kill yourself! I'm already about to die-"<em>

_He was not sure what happened, but by the looks of it, Sakura had suddenly hugged him. Through choking words, he heard her saying "Please…. Don't you ever say that…. I'm begging you….."  
>Naruto, taking the sudden hug by surprise, had his eyes widened. Realizing, he smiled and said "It's all right. Sasuke is there for you. He'll definitely protect you….."<br>That was it. She didn't care about Sasuke. Why couldn't he understand that? After seeing Naruto hurt, just to bring Sasuke back, she stopped caring for Sasuke. All she ever cared for now was Naruto. But, she did not want to hurt Naruto's feelings by saying such selfish things. All she could say was "But… but you guys aren't the same peopl-" she sobbed._

_At first she could not process what happened, but slowly her mind got used to it._

_His lips were so soft, his breath…warm, she could feel him exhale; exhaling slowly. They both were really close, and she found that really embarrassing. What was more embarrassing was the fact that he had just kissed her. But, surprisingly, at that moment, she wanted time to stand still, stand still just for them.  
>Naruto broke the kiss, retracting his lips from hers. He coughed and gave a 'super-happy' grin "I've always wanted to do that with you, Sakura. Guess that's my farewell gift for you." He felt his eyelids become heavy, refusing to keep his eyes open.<br>"NO! NARUTO!"_

_He felt detached from the world. All he could see was whiteness. All he could hear was her crying. Crying because he was about to go away, leaving her alone._

"_Heh, I am really dying, aren't I?" Naruto murmured. _

_She saw his lifeless body fall on the ground, which Sakura held onto tightly, begging him not to die. Not to die and leave her alone in this planet. She cried, holding him, hugging him. _

_Despite the fact that she was crying her soul out, she heard one sentence he said, before he finally left the world._

_The sentence she adored a lot._

_The sentence she would give her life to hear again…_

_That sentence…_

_**End of flashback**_

'I love you… Sakura'

Sakura's grip on the blanket tightened "I love you too… Naruto"

**-The end**

So… how was it? Liked it? Hated it? C'mon, guys, tell me~….. Yeah… I know…. It's a bit detached….  
><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
